Only Memories
by Alainn Fluorite
Summary: Sakura bertemu dengan Syaoran pada sebuah malam cerah di rumah sakit langganannya. Bibit cinta terlarang mulai tumbuh diantara mereka, dipupuk oleh pengorbanan dan kesedihan, bagaimana kisah mereka akan berakhir? AU.
1. The Meeting of Two Hearts

Fic Indo keduaku! Moga-moga kalian suka ya para pembaca (amin). Kalau ada apa-apa, kritik pedas pun kuterima ^^ jangan mengingatkan bahwa fic ini aneh, aku sudah nyadar dari awal _ _"

Disclaimer: Tsubasa punya CLAMP, penyakit Saku punya saia.

Only Memories

Chapter 1

The First Meeting

Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya mungkin adalah saat ayahku mempertemukanku dengannya… tidak, tidak, pertemmuan pertama kami adalah di taman rumah sakit itu… iya kan? Iya… aku ingat betul ceritanya.

Ini bermula saat penyakitku kembali kambuh, ayahku Fujitaka membawaku ke rumah sakit di dekat rumah kami dengan segera. Para dokter hebat bahkan spesialis dari luar negeri tidak bias mengenali penyakitku ini, yang bisa mereka beri tahukan adalah bahwa penyakit ini adalah bahwa aku sudah membawa penyakit ini sejak aku lahir dan kemungkinan besar penyakit berbahaya ini akan membunuhku…

Saat ayahku baru pertama kali mendengarnya, dia terlihat pucat dan ketakutan. Padahal ayah biasanya selalu senang dan tersenyum, aneh rasanya melihat rasa takut diwajahnya itu. Mungkin ketakutannya sangatlah beralasan, ibuku yang memiliki warna rambut dan wajah yang sangat mirip denganku meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu dikarenakan penyakit yang sama. Pada saat itu aku telah menerima takdirku untuk segera meninggalkan dunia ini… pergi ke tempat ibu berada… bila saja _dia_ tidak muncul dan menyemangati aku, mungkin sekarang aku sudah benar-benar bersama dengan ibuku.

&.****.&

Hari ini aku terkurung lagi di rumah sakit… padahal aku tidak menyukai tempat ini karena tempat ini penuh kesedihan, tangisan dan jeritan mereka yang telah meninggal tetapi masih ingin hidup… kesedihan dan kerinduan itulah yang membuatku ingin tinggal bersama mereka dan menghibur mereka semua yang menangis tetapi aku juga tidak ingin, karena tinggal bersama mereka sama saja dengan menjadi salah satu dari mereka dan aku belum mau meninggalkan ayahku. Tidak sampai aku benar-benar harus pergi.

Aku berjalan-jalan di taman tengah rumah sakit, tempat favoritku di tempat yang murung dan suram bagai kuburan ini. Bagiku tempat ini bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada kuburan sendiri karena jumlah orang yang bergentayangan disini lebih banyak dibandingkan di kuburan yang pernah kukunjungi dengan ayah. Dan secara pribadi aku lebih suka kuburan tempat ibu beristirahat karena terkadang aku bisa melihatnya dan berbicara dengannya.

Aku mendongak menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar redup, kalah oleh cahaya lampu yang benderang seperti yang pernah dikatakan ayah. Aku berjalan melalui jalan setapak yang dikawal oleh batu-batu pipih putih yang diatur dengan indah. Tanaman ditata rapi, mulai dari rumput-rumput kecil sampai yang sudah tinggi dan bunga-bunga juga pohon yang ditanam dengan indah dan rapi. Ditengah taman inilah ada sebuah air mancur besar yang tampak segar dan cocok. Didepannya ada kursi taman kecil yang terbuat dari besi hitam, kontras sekali dengan warna putih air mancur batu dibelakangnya.

Saat aku sudah mendekati tempat kesukaanku itulah aku pertama kali melihatnya, seorang anak seumurank, berambut coklat dengan perban melingkar di kepalanya. Aku berhenti berlari-lari kecil dan menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk menyapanya. Dari dekat aku bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas, rambutnya jatuh menutupi mata dan bagian atas wajahnya tetapi aku melihat dia mengenakan jaket dengan warna seperti permen kesukaanku (mungkin namanya mint?) didalamnya ada kaus hitam dengan tulisan yang tidak bisa kumengerti lalu juga celana panjang hitam dan sepatu hijau.

Aku duduk disampingnya, kaki-kaki kecil kami bahkan tak menyentuh tanah dibawah kami. Aku mengintipnya dengan gugup dan malu dari ujung mataku beberapa kali sebalum akhirnya membulatkan hatiku dan menyentuh pundaknya. Saat tangan kecilku menyentuh pundaknya, ia menegang dan melirik ke arahku. Saat itulah hatiku langsung melompat ke belakang tenggorokanku. Mata anak itu berwarna coklat dan air mata membuat mata bulat itu terlihat berkilau di cahaya lampu rumah sakit.

"Apa?" tanya anak itu dengan suara serak. Pertanyaanya menyantakkanku keluar dari alam khayal yang semena-mena diciptakan mata indah itu. Aku berdehem, tiba-tiba rasa gugupku meningkat sepuluh kali lipat dan seperti kupu-kupu mulai bersarang di dalam perutku.

"Um… kau terlihat sangat sedih… jadi aku, em…" kenapa bicara saja rasanya sulit sekali ya? Seakan-akan suaraku tersumbat tanpa alasan. Ditengah kegugupan dan kepanikan yang melanda diriku, aku melihat anak itu tersenyum, air wajahnya yang tadinya sedih dan murung sekarang menyunggingkan senyum kecil padaku.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menghiburku. Aku senang sekali ada yang perhatian padaku." Senyum itu… senyum tulus itu membuatku membeku seketika. "Jadi, boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya anak itu. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan malu.

"Ya… namaku Sakura, Minomiya Sakura." Jawabku. Sepertinya suasana hatinya sudah mulai lebih baik, senyumnya semakin hangat dan dia sudah duduk tegak. Aku sadar kalau dia lebih tinggi dariku. "Namamu sendiri siapa?" aku bertanya dengan agak.. bersemangat.

"Namaku Syaoran, Li Syaoran. Salam kenal, Sakura-chan." Dia mengangkat tangannya dan aku menyambutnya dalam salaman hangat. Dari situ, kami mulai bercerita tentang kehidupan kami. Aku menceritakan padanya tentang penyakitku dan ia memberi tauku bahwa ternyata dia berada di sini karena kedua orangtuanya terkena kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang kritis. Aku langsung memeluknya tepat setelah dia mengatakan itu karena aku tau dia sangat membutuhkannya dan membiarkan teman baruku itu menangis di pundakku.

Hari itu benar-benar tidak bisa kulupakan, awal persahabatan kami. Sejak saat itu Syaoran sering menemuiku di kamar atau bermain di taman. Para dokter dan perawat tampaknya senang melihat kami bermain bersama. Mungkin karena Syaoran sudah banyak terluka mental dan seorang teman adalah obat yang dibutuhkannya.

Saat-saat kami bermain dan bercerita bersama benar-benar menyenangkan. Tetapi semuanya harus berakhir. Tiga bulan setelah awal pertemuan kami, aku mendengar orangtuanya akhirnya meninggal dan Syaoran telah dikirim ke panti asuhan. Aku menangis semalaman, managisi sahabatku yang pasti sangat sedih akan kematian orangtuanya, bagaimana kenyataan itu akan mencabik-cabik hatinya ke ratusan kepingan kecil yang akan sangat sulit disatukan kembali. Aku benar-benar bersimpati.

&.***.&

Sudah lima bulan berlalu sejak aku dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit, enam bulan sejak perginya Syaoran, sembilan bulan sejak pertemuan pertama kami di taman rumah sakit. Aku masih belum bisa menghapus bayangnya dari mimpiku. Sahabatku itu sekarang berada dimana? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Pertanyaan itu selalu melintas dalam benakku.

Aku baru saja menyelesikan tugas menggambar pemandangku dari guru (aku menggambar dua gunung sebuah rumah dan sawah. Simpel dan bagus) saat ayah masuk dengan membawa roti (cake?) coklat besar bertuliskan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun!'

Aku langsung melompat dari kursiku ke arah ayah yang hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polosku.

"Selamat ulangtahun ke-6 putri kecilku." Ayah mencium keningku dan memberiku sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado pink-putih yang meriah. Aku mengambilnya dari tangan ayah, tidak sabar untuk membuka hadiahku. Tetapi apa yang ada di dalamnya membuatku bingung. Selembar kertas dengan tulisan-tulisan yang tidak kumengerti. Aku mengangkatnya dengan dua jari dan menyipitkan mataku, mencoba memahami hadiah dari ayah. Ayah hanya tertawa saat melihat kebingunganganku dan otomatis aku cemberut kearahnya.

"Hadiah yang ayah berikan, tidak cukup dimasukkan ke dalam kardus ini sayang. Dia ada dibalik pintu kamarmu." Jelas ayah. Aku langsung melihat kebelakang pundak ayah saat pintu menderit terbuka dan aku sangat terkejut saat melihat siapa yang membukanya. Mata dan rambut coklat yang sangat kukenal dengan senyum yang selalu sukses membuatku membalasnya, Syaoran.

Mari kita lihat… 2 review untuk chapter 2? Ya.


	2. Dua Saudara

chapter2! sepertinya gertakanku di chapter 1 nggak digubris oleh diriku sendiri _ _" ya sudahlah.

DISCLAIMER: Tsubasa punya CLAMP

* * *

Only Memories

Chapter 2

The Siblings

Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu dan kejutan itu telah berubah menjadi kenangan manis yang akan selalu membekas dalam hatiku. Ternyata, orang tua Syaoran adalah teman dekat dari ayah, maka ayah memutuskan untuk mengangkat Syaoran sebagai anak. Aku senang karena sekarang ayah sepertinya bisa lebih tenang dan fokus pada pekerjaannya yang sudah cukup lama terbengkalai karena aku dan penyakitku karena sekarang Syaoran-lah yang akan menjaga dan merawatku.

Jam-jam itu mulai pudar digantikan oleh hari. Hari-haripun mulai kabur saat waktu mengubahnya dengan cepat menjadi minggu lalu menjadi bulan dan akhirnya tahun. berlalu begitu cepat bukan? Sekarang tubuhku tetap lemah tetapi sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan mengerjakan tugas rumah seperti mencuci dan menyapu bersama Syaoran. Senang rasanya bisa kembali melakukan tugas-tugas kecil seperti ini.

Namun waktu adalah hal yang tidak mengenal belas kasihan kepada manusia. Saat ini mungkin aku ada di dalam selubungan mimpi yang manis seperti madu dan dendangan lagu dari kejauhan yang membuatku menolak untuk keluar dari tempat indah dan nyaman yang penuh kehangatan cinta ini ini, namun tidak ada satupun yang abadi.

&.****.&

Aku memasangkan sepatu pinkku dengan tidak becus karena sekarang berjalan lurus saja aku tidak bisa. Matahari sekalipun belum bersinar saat Syaoran membangunkanku untuk sekolah, dan aku ini memang tidak menyukai bangun pada pagi hari terutama pada hari spesial seperti ini. Spesial… ya, hari ini spesial karena… karena… oh iya, hari ini ada festival sekolah dan aku dan Syaoran menjadi panitia dari festival ini karena aku adalh sekertaris OSIS dan Syaoran adalah wakil ketua, jadi kami harus berangkat lebih pagi…

"Sakura-hime, apa kau sudah siap?" sebuah suara berbunyi di belakangku, aku sudah siap-siap menyemprotkan gas bawang merah ku saat aku sadar asal bunyi itu adalah seorang pemuda di belakangku. Dari pandanganku yang kabur aku hanya bisa melihat siluet seseorang berambut coklat…

"Um… apa aku mengenalmu?" aku bertanya dan suara apa itu yang terdengar serak dan pelan… eh, apa itu suaraku? … kapan aku bicara?

Siluet itu tertawa kecil dan mendekatiku. Sekarang dengan wajahnya hanya beberapa centi dari wajahku aku bisa melihat jelas sepasang mata bercahaya yang indah dihadapanku dengan garis wajah lembut tetapi tetap tajam dengan caranya sendiri. Bibir yang terlihat lembut itu sangat dekat dan sungguh menggo—

Aku langsung melonjak dan melompat dari dudukku di lantai kayu rumahku. Wajahku memanas dan jantungku memukul rusukku dengan keras dan menyakitkan seakan-akan siap melompat keluar dari tempatnya setiap saat. Aku menempatkan telapak tanganku di tempat dimana jantungku pasti berada di bawahnya. Diamlah jantungku, diam.

"ah, Hime selalu begitu." Jantungku yang mulai diam kembali berpacu saat mendengar suara dan cara ia memanggilku. Hime… putri… "Ayo, kita akan terlambat bila tidak buru-buru." Kata Syaoran seraya menyerahkan mantel kulit berwarna coklat muda dan syal putih berpinggiran kuning untukku. Aku menerima dan mengenakan semuanya.

Syaoran tersenyum dan membuka pintu. Biasanya kami diantar-jemput oleh ayah, tetapi aku meyakinkannya bahwa dia harus kembali bekerja, aku dan Syaoran akan kembali dengan selamat.

Aku berjalan keluar dan langsung tercengang dengan pemandangannya. Dari sini aku bisa jelas melihat pemandangan di sekitarku. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dimana-mana seakan mewarnai dunia dengan warna-warna lembut yang tak tertandingi, embun yang bagaikan permata kecil yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya keemasan matahari yang hangat menghiasi setiap bunga, pohon dan rumput yang menari lembut dan angin sejuk yang berhembus membelai wajahku. Burung menyanyi riang didahan pepohonan dan semut beramai-ramai keluar dari sarang mereka yang lembab dan gelap ke dunia indah nan terang unutk mencari makanan, menghidupi ratusan bahkan ribuan keluarga mereka.

Dengan perasaan rigan yang jarang sekali kurasakan, aku berjalan maju bahkan tanpa sepengetahuanku, memenuhi panggilan alam yang seakan menyanyikan lagu harmonis tanpa suara yang terus menarik alam bawah sadarku untuk terus mengikutiku. Semuanya begitu ceria dan senang, Musim Semi, musim kehidupan…

Aku melangkah maju ke arah sekolahku berada, pasti berada. Mendadak, sebuah tangan yang hangat memegang pundakku dan aku terlempar keluar dari dunia indah yang diciptakan alam yang terus bernyanyi dengan riang disekelilingku.

"ah, Hime, sekolah ada di arah sana." Suara lembut yang tidak mungkin orang lain selain Syaoran berkata dibelakangku. Aku menatap kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu, Syaoran. Maaf, aku salah jalan."

&.****.&

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, kami sampai ke sekolah kami, Seira Gakuen. Gedung besar ditengah berwarna abu-abu, suram, namun jeritan anak-anak dan wajah-wajah senang yang lalu-lalang membuat tempat ini lebih hidup. Disekitar gedung utama yang berisis berbagai macam ruang kelas dan kantor guru, ada berbagai macam gedung-gedung kecil [1] yang adalah gedung club, ekstrakulikuler dan berbagai kebutuhan lainnya sepert kelas menggambar dan rumah kaca. Seika Gakuen memang sangat menyupport semua kegiatan siswa yang 'membangun kepribadian'.

"Sakura!" teriakan itu bergaung mencapai telingaku bahkan sebelum aku sempat menoleh, sesuatu (seseorang) menubrukku dan membuat keseimbanganku hilang. Aku pasti sudah menghantam tanah apabila tangan-tangan lembut Syaoran tidak menangkapku terlebih dahulu. Saat aku perhatikan lebih dekat 'seseorang' itu adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan! Aku senang sekali, ternata kau sudah cukup sehat untuk kembali ke sekolah!" senyum mengembang di wajah manis Tomoyo, membuat hatiku hangat dan aku memebalas senyumannya dengan senyum cerah-tapi-tidak-terlalu-cerah.

Aku memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Tomoyo, blus putih garis-garis dengan pita biru yang manis pada bagian ujung-ujungnya, rok pendek berwarna krem dilengkapi dengan legging hitam dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih. Rambut hitam Tomoyo diikat dua dan dibagi-bagi menjadi kepangan kecil yang rumit yang membentuk kepangan yang lebih besar. Senyum nya… membuatku merinding.

"Hari ini main ke rumahku, ya? Aku sudah membuatkan banyak sekali pakaian untuk Sakura coba!" saat berkata 'banyak' Tomoyo menggunakan kedua belah tangannya untuk menggambarkan seberapa banyak yang dia maksudkan. Oh, tidak. Aku memang senang dan sangat menyukai Tomoyo yang baik hati dan selalu ceria. Tetapi bila dia sudah sampai kepada urusan pakaian untukku… yah… sudah tidak bisa lagi digambarkan dengan kata-kata… Tomoyo melihat kearah Syaoran dari balik tubuh kecilku yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya.

"Tentu saja Syaoran-kun juga harus ikut! Sakura tidak akan mau pergi sendiri, kalian kan sudah seperti suami-istri, satu tidak ada dan kalian akan panik. Lagipula, Kurogane akan sangat senang bila anak buahnya mau berkunjung" kata Tomoyo dengan satu kedipan mata. Wajahku langsung memanas saat Tomoyo mengatakan suami-istri.

"eum, Tomoyo-chan, kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu… kami bukan suami-istri dan kami tidak pernah akan menjadi suami istri." Hatiku seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan jarum beracun saat Syaoran mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu. Tanpa sadar, aku memegangi dadaku dan berusaha tidak menangis dan berusaha memasukkan cukup udara yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat berat kedalam paru-paruku yang seperti tersumbat, tidak peduli seberapa keras aku berusaha.. Aku tau kami tidak akan pernah menjadi suami istri sampai kapanpun, tetapi kenapa rasanya hatiku seperti dicabik-cabik?

"Hei, Sakura-chan, apa kau mau—Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!" pandanganku mulai mengabur dan semuanya menjadi dingin… sangat dingin… dan kegelapan mulai memakanku… Apa yang terjadi?

* * *

Itu dia!

[1] ruangan untuk club dan lain2... apa namanya ya?

Selanjutnya, terimakasih untuk **_Mikakuchiki_**-san sebesar-besarnya untuk review pertama anda! ^^

Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya! (jangan lupa review!)

~Alainn


	3. Pesanku Untuk Dirimu

Only Memories

Chapter3

The Message

Orang-orang sering bilang bahwa kehidupan kedua itu ada. Kesempatan kedua bagi manusia yang kotor untuk memperbaiki hal yang salah. Untuk terlahir kembali sebagai orang yang benar-benar berbeda atau tinggal di alam sana selamanya.

Orang-orang sering bilang bahwa saat kita akan hidup lagi, kita bisa memilih semua orang yang kita temui dan kehidupan yang akan kita jalani. Namun anak-anak yang menderita, orang-orang yang mati muda, semua yang menderita atau mereka yang sadar bahwa ajal sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Apa mereka memilih itu semua?

Bagiku, jawabannya adalah tidak.

* * *

Semuanya… Aku tidak bisa merasakan semuanya… Hanya suara-suara dari kejauhan memanggilku… Aku sangat ingin pergi ke sana, ke tempat suara itu berasal. Kegelapan ini… kenapa begitu pekat? Aku… aku takut, aku tidak tau jalan keluar… dimana suara itu berasal? Aku ingin keluar… Aku ingin Keluar… Aku ingin keluar!

Suara langkah menggema dibelakangku dan aku berbalik untuk mendapati siluet seseorang, diantara kegelapan ini, aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas tetapi ia tersenyum kearahku dan melebarkan tangannya seakan mengundangku untuk memeluknya. Aku mengambil satu langkah kecil dan dia tetap disana, tersenyum, maka aku memberanikan diri untuk mengambil beberapa langkah sebelum siluet kedua muncul. Mereka tersenyum lembut kepadaku dalam kegelapan ini seakan-akan mereka akan menunjukkan jalan keluar.

Saat aku sudah dekat dengan mereka, aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tangan siluet pertama yang seakan siap memelukku. Dan benar saja, saat tanganku yang dingin menyentuh tangan hangatnya, senyum mereka bertambah lebar dan siluet pertama memelukku dan tiba-tiba kegelapan itu dipenuhi cahaya yang dipancarkan dari kedua orang itu dan aku menutup mataku karena cahaya itu menyakitkan mataku.

"Sakura, jangan pernah menyerah. Kami selalu ada di sini untuk mengawasimu."

"Ya, Sakura, kami akan selalu melindungimu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut. Kami akan menjadi cahayamu saat kau berada dalam kegelapan. Dan akan selalu ada saat kau membutuhkan"

Air mataku mulai merembes keluar dan aku memaksa untuk membuka kedua mataku dan aku melihat mereka, dua orang kesayanganku yang telah tiada. Senyum mereka melelehkan hatiku dengan kehangatan yang selalu mereka pancarkan dari kebaikan hati mereka.

"Kakak…"

Cahaya itu memenuhi tempat-tempat terdalam di hatiku, menyinari yang gelap dan membersihkan yang kotor… rasanya seperti terlahir kembali. Lalu muncullah suara-suara yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Suara itu terdengar sangat familiar… tetapi aku tidak tau dimana aku mendengar mereka. Kakak mendorong punggungku dan tersenyum.

"Pergilah, Sakura, belum saatnya kau berada di sini dengan kami."

Aku menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti namun aku langsung teringat ayah, Syaoran, Tomoyo dan masih banyak orang lain yang menyayangiku, maka aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju suara yang memanggilku dengan satu lambaian tangan terakhir untuk mereka, kedua kakakku. Namun suara kakakku yang termuda terngiang ditelingaku untuk terakhir kalinya dalam mimpiku.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk _dia_ ya, Sakura. Katakan padanya aku rindu padanya. Sangat rindu padanya."

Suara-suara itu semakin keras dan aku menutup mataku sebelum membukanya lagi. Tempat bercahaya itu telah hilang berganti dengan warna-warna yang campur aduk dan terus berpusing memenuhi kepalaku.

"Dia terbangun!"

"Sakura!"

"Hime! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hei, nak, ayo bangun!"

"Nyaaa!"

Suara-suara… ya, suara-suara inilah yang telah memanggilku. Pandanganku mulai menajam dan aku melihat lima pasang mata menatap kearahku.

"Um… dimana aku…?" aku merasa lucu dan kikuk. Dadaku sakit dan bernapas rasanya agak berat tetapi selain itu dan rasa sakit dibelakang kepalaku, aku sepertinya baik-baik saja. Tomoyo menghambur dan memelukku dengan erat, air mata sudah muncul di ujung matanya, siap untuk jatuh.

"Sakura-chan! Aku senang sekali kau baik-baik saja! Sewaktu di gerbang sekolah kau tiba-tiba pingsan dan tidak ada yang tau kenapa! Untung saja kakak masih ada disana, jadi dia membawamu kemari!" aku menyadari ini adalah rumah sakit yang pernah kukunjungi (rumah sakit mana sih yang belum pernah kukunjungi?), Rumah Sakit Santa Lucia, tempat aku pertama bertemu Syaoran.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati kakak Tomoyo, Kurogane, berdiri di dekat ranjangku. Sebuah kacamata kotak kecil yang minimalis bertengger di hidungnya dan ia mengenakan jubah putih ala dokter dengan kemeja merah-hitam didalamnya dan celana panjang putih dilengkapi sabuk dengan gesper berwarna biru dan emas.

"Kurogane-san…" Aku memanggilnya.

"Ah, diamlah. Aku sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak masalah dalam satu hari, kau tau. Jangan menambah pekerjaanku dengan memaksakan dirimu untuk bicara." Kata laki-laki bertubuh besar itu. Aku tersenyum dan mengganguk. Sesuatu melompat kesamping bantalku. Sesuatu berwarna orange dan putih.

"Kero-chan!" aku mengangkat kucing peliharaanku itu dan membiarkannya mengusap-usapkan bulunya yang lembut ke pipiku. Rasa gelinya membuatku tertawa. Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah Kurogane-san yang mangangkat handphone-nya.

"Ada apa, idiot? … begitu ya… baiklah, baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana, sekarang diamlah!" dia menutup handphonenya dengan keras, ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berada di ambang batas antara sebal dan marah. Kurogne-san mengangkat tangannya dan memijat dahinya.

"Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat." Gumannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku menatap kearah Tomoyo, meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan ketidak-mengertiaan tentang sikap Kurogane-san. Tomoyo hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Sepertinya kakak ada pekerjaan. Sudah ya Sakura, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan kembali lagi besok!" Tomoyo memelukku sebelum pergi mengejar kakaknya. Satu demi satu semuannya pergi sampai hanya ada aku dan Syaoran dalam ruanganku. Syaoran memeberikan senyum khawatir khasnya dan aku membalasnya dengan senyum paling ceria yang bisa kuberikan.

Saat itu… apa yang selanjutnya terjadi…? Oh… oh iya, Syaoran memelukku dan membuatku langsung berubah menjadi wajah tomat. Lalu bibirnya yang lembut mendarat di pipiku, membuat mataku rasanya mau keluar dari tempatnya.

Syaoran melepas pelukannya sebelum pergi keluar, meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk memintanya tetap tinggal namun menjatuhkannya lagi.

Ini semua sudah terlalu banyak untukku…

* * *

Ayo, Ayo! Ada kue bagi siapapun yang bisa menebak siapa kedua kakak Sakura! Ini kue beneran lho! XD

Terima kasih bagi Koshiba Kiri untuk reviewnya ya!

Ayo yang lain juga pada review dong!

~Alainn


	4. Mimpi

Cak dung-dung cak!

Inilah dia chapter empat! XD

Disclaimer: Clamp punya...

* * *

Chapter 4

The Dream

Cinta sejati? Menurut definisi, cinta sejati adalah cinta yang akan selalu ada saat dibutuhkan. Cinta yang lembut dan tidak memaksa. Cinta yang rela berkorban untuk orang yang dicintai dan selau setia tak peduli rintangan apa yang menghadang.

Tetapi bila cinta sejati itu sangat jauh dari jangkauan dan terbatas oleh cermin larangan, apa yang harus dilakukan?

Melepaskannya? Atau menghancurkan cermin yang selama ini menjadi panutan semua orang?

"Kurogane-san" dokter itu menatap kearahku.

"Ada apa?"

"Kapan aku bisa keluar?" sebuah senyuman

"Secepatnya, putri."

* * *

Aku terduduk sendirian sambil menatap bayang-bayang diriku yang seakan tidak sanggup diam dan terus bergerak mengikuti riak air di air mancur yang jernih dan bergerak dengan malas padda hari yang panas di taman ini.

Aku menyadari bahwa wajahku mulai berubah. Tubuhku mulai kurus lagi setelah aku (dan ayah juga Syaoran) berusaha untuk membuat diriku lebih gendut setelah opname lama yang membuatku sangat kurus. Tapi sekarang semua itu terbuang begitu saja karena aku diopname lagi. Benar-benar menyebalkan karena aku jadi kekurangan uang jajan untuk membeli es krim dan kue-kue manis…

Tadi Tomoyo datang sih… dia menjengukku dan memeberikan beberapa kue juga hamburger dan seloyang pizza yang dia jerumuskan ke dalam tenggorokanku dengan kejamnya…

Aku menutup mata dan mendesah. Tempat ini benar-benar penuh kenangan… tempat aku pertama bertemu kakak angkatku, Li Syaoran atau sekarang lebih dikenal dengan nama Minomiya Syaoran. Tapi… mempunyyai nama yang sama dengan Syaoran rasanya seperti kami sudah menikah ya…

Aku tertawa sendiri karena pikiran itu. Aku dan Syaoran menikah? Yang benar saja! Lagipula Syaoran maupun ayah pasti tidak akan setuju!

Aku menjulurkan tanganku dan menyentuh air yang sejuk, membuat pikiranku menjadi lebih tenang. Aku mengingat tentang Syaoran, Tomoyo, ayah juga kakak. Semangatku langsung bangkit.

Aku harus segera keluar dari tempat ini!

* * *

Kekosongan… ini lagi?

Aku menengok ke sekelilingku, semuanya hitam dan gelap, persis seperti saat aku kesini beberapa malam lalu dan bertemu dengan kakak… Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Maka aku membuka mata lebar-lebar, berharap bisa menemukan siluet kurus kedua kakakku.

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dengan suara serak. Aku mengambil langkah maju dan suara itu semakin keras. Ditengah kegelapan ini, aku melihat setitik cahaya di kejauhan semakin lama semakin terang dan terang sampai cahaya itu berada tepat dihadapanku. Aku menjulurkan tanganku dan memasukannya ke dalam cahaya itu. Rasanya hangat bila dibandingkan dengan dinginnya kegelapan di tempat ini.

Aku masuk ke dalam cahaya besar itu, terbutakan sesaat dikarenakan cahaya yang nyaris membutakan mata. Saat mataku sudah terbiasa oleh cahaya benderang ini, barulah aku bisa melihat bahwa ada seseorang didepanku. Dilihat dari rambut peraknya yang sudah mencapai bawah lututnya, sepertinya dia adalah seorang perempuan. Dari sini aku hanya bisa melihat bahwa di mengenakan gaun putih selutut bertingkat tiga dan stocking putih yang ditutupi oleh sepatu hak tinggi berwarna perak.

"…Permisi…?" aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu dari lidahku yang kelu dan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyerangku hingga membuat kakiku gemetaran. Gadis itu berbalik kearahku seperti terkejut. Namun keterkejutannya tidak mungkin lebih besar dariku saat melihat wajah oval sempurna yang luar biasa cantik dengan bibir penuh kecil berwarna merah seperti ceri dan sepasang mata berwarna perak yang sangat indah.

Aku sangat tau, bila aku adalah seorang laki-laki aku pasti sudah bertekuk lutut atas kecantikan gadis dihadapanku yang nyaris sempurna. Sekarang, aku bahkan tidak lagi tau apa yang kutakutkan dari gadis cantik ini. Keterkejutan pada gadis itu memudar dan dibibirnya terkembang senyuman.

"Wah, wah… aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang secepat ini, Miss Flower." 'Miss Flower'… 'Nona Bunga'? "sayang sekali… padahal sihir yang kugunakan belum selesai." Aku tertegun.

"Sihir…? Sihir apa?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Rasa takut itu kembali muncul. Bertumpuk dengan perasaan tegang dan keingin tauan yang tertahan, beban itu seakan menumpukku hidup-hidup… gadis itu tertawa kecil dan menatapku denagn tatapan yang lembut yang justru menambah perasaan tidak enak milikku.

"Sihir untuk menbuat koneksi antara dunia lain." Jawabnya enteng seakan hanya membicarakan cuaca. Tubuhku serasa membeku pada jawabannya.

"Sihir… dunia lain?" suaraku terdengar aneh bahkan untuk diriku sendiri. Tetapi aku tidak peduli karena ada hal lain yang membuatku serasa mati didalam.

"Ya. Sihir untuk menghubungkan dunia orang hidup dengan dunia orang mati. Namun ini sihir tingkat rendah, jadi kalian hanya bisa bertemu lewat mimpi. Maaf ya, kau tidak bisa langsung bertemu dengan mereka" Senyumnya menjadi lebih lebar.

"Kudengar menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sudah tiada kan?" tetapi sepertinya gadis itu melihat ekspresi campur-adukku dan senyum di wajahnya langsung hilang digantikan dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Ada apa, Miss Flower? Apa ada sesuatu yang menggangumu?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir. Aku menggeleng.

"Bukan… aku Sakura, Minomiya Sakura! Aku bukan Miss Flower! Lagipula siapa kau?" tiba-tiba keberanianku muncul begitu saja. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum begitu melihat keberanianku kembali timbul.

"Baiklah, miss Sakura. Namaku adalah Eve. Lengkapnya Eve D. Ezrilline. Senang berkenalan denganmu Miss Sakura Minomiya."

"Apa… kenapa kau melakukan sihir ini?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Aku melakukannya karena ada seseorang yang memintanya."

"Siapa… siapa yang meminta ini?"

"Maaf, Miss… tapi aku tidak bisa membocorkan siapa orangnya…"

"Kenapa?" kata itu keluar lebih tajam dari yang kuinginkan.

"Karena itulah peraturannya…"

Aku mulai merasa geram dengan tidak adanya jawaban dari gadis ini.

"Peraturan… aku tidak peduli! Siapa yang sebenarnya meminta ini?"

Eve tampak sedih namun tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar dan menutup. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba ujung rambut Eve berubah menjadi hitam menjalar hingga seluruh rambutnya menjadi hitam legam. Begitu juuga dengan gaun, stocking dan sepatunya yang semuanya berwarna putih sekarang berubah menjadi hitam.

"Sudahlah Eve." Gumannya "tidak ada gunanya bersikap lembut pada gadis ini." Aku sangat terkejut saat dia membuka matanya. Tidak ada lagi warna perak hangat yang penuh kasih sayang, yang ada adalah warna emas yang tajam dan tegas.

* * *

Plis review .

kalo reviewnya dikit updatenya lama lho... hehehe *dijotos*

~Alainn


	5. Pengelihatan

...

...

Oke, jujur, sudah berapa lama aku gak update cerita ini? O.O

Ahhhhhhhhhh... setaun sampe gak? =.=

Untuk membalas kelambatan saia meng-update cerita yang kayaknya nggak dapet banyak minat dan perhatian pembaca ini, Chp selanjutnya nggak bakal sampe satu bulan, janji deh ^^

DISCLAIMER: kalo Tsubasa punyaku, bayangin aja SyaoSaku ciuman gaje disana-sini.

* * *

Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Perasaanku seakan sudah terlumpuhkan oleh kesedihan yang membuatku tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Hanya terduduk di tanah yang keras dan basah oleh darah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku.

Dihadapanku, sudah nyaris tidak bisa dikenali lagi, adalah Syaoran. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dilumuri oleh darah merah yang pekat. Oh, betapa aku berharap itu adalah darah dari musuhnya, orang yang berdiri dengan bangganya, jauh didepanku. Hanya sebuah titik hitam tak berarti di garis horizon yang mulai menipis… melangkah pergi dengan senyuman itu diwajahnya. Dia senang.

Aku menyentuh tubuh kakakku yang tak lagi bergerak. Tangannya dingin dan basah dan penuh luka, begitu juga seluruh tubuhnya. Air mataku terus mengalir seperti air terjun yang tak ada habisnya seraya berdoa bahwa ini tidak nyata. Bahwa ini hanyalah ilusi sesaat yang akan memudar, bahwa merahnya langit hanyalah mimpi belaka.

"Syaoran?" tenggorokanku sakit hanya dengan satu kata itu. Nama yang selama ini kusimpan dalam hatiku sebagai harta terpendam yang tak selayaknya kugali, terasa sangat hampa di mulutku yang kering.

Namun Syaoran tidak menjawab. Aku menatap ke atas, kepada sepasang mata yang telah kuhindari dan melihat matanya seperti itu, kosong. Tanpa kehangatan dan determinasi yang sehari-hari mengisinya, menyebarkan kehangatannya kepadaku juga, menularkan semangatnya sehingga aku bisa bertahan. Melihat hanya kekosongan yang mengisi sepasang mata coklat itu membuat hatiku terkoyak-koyak oleh tangan nasib yang tak kenal belas kasihan.

"Syaoran… Syaoran?" aku memberanikan diri untuk mengguncang pundaknya yang dingin dan basah, gerakanku semakin cepat dan kuat… ini tidak mungkin… ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Syaoran! Jawab aku!" jeritku kepada tubuh dihadapanku, namun tidak ada reaksi apapun… Syaoran tidak mungkin mengecewakan ku… tapi kenapa…?

Akhirnya semua pertahananku runtuh dan aku menangis di dadanya, menjeritkan namanya, memintanya untuk kembali. Aku tidak bisa bertahan tanpanya yang telah menjadi semangat hidupku selama ini…. Bagaimana?

Dalam selubung kegelapan dan kepedihan yang kurasakan, mataku menemukan benda yang kuinginkan, benda yang kubutuhkan. Hi-En, pedang Syaoran.

Aku mengambil pedang itu dari tangan Syaoran dengan gemetar, antara takut dan senang, aku mengarahkan ujungnya yang tajam kearah dadaku, menatap ke dalam mata kosong Syaoran sekali lagi. Air mataku terus mengalir deras tanpa bisa kuhentikan, tak ingin kuhentikan, menitik pelan ke wajah orang yang paling berharga dalam kehidupaku.

"Tunggu aku Syaoran…"

Dan pedang itu menembus dadaku…

Kegelapan itu tiba-tiba menghilang, digantikan cahaya redup dari jendela di samping kasurku. Meskipun aku baru terbangun dari tidur, aku samasekali tidak merasa tenang atau nyaman seperti biasanya saat aku dibangunkan oleh cicit burung gereja yang kupelihara di depan rumahku, sebaliknya tubuhku di lapisi oleh keringat dingin dan aku merasa gelisah dan kelelahan meskipun aku bisa melihat bulan purnama yang besar dengan mudah dan jelas bila aku sedikit memalingkan wajah, cahaya keperakannya adalah satu-satunya cahaya di ruang gelap dan sepi ini. Tidak ada yang membangunkanku mungkin kecuali kekosongan dan kesunyian itu sendiri.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kudengar saat aku berusaha duduk adalah suara air dari kantung jernih di samping tempat tidurku. Kalau tidak salah namanya kantung infus? Aku tidak tau, akal sehatku sudah melayang keluar dari jendela saat aku terbangun dari mimpi terburuk yang pernah kudapatkan.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat mimpi mengerikan itu lagi, Syaoran, seorang lelaki separuh baya berjubah hitam, api lalu darah, darah dan darah dimana-mana, melapisi aku dan Syaoran yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Aku bergidik meskipun malam itu tidak terlalu dingin. Musim semi sedang berjalan dan mulai mengetuk pada pintu musim panas sementara aku terus terbaring di sini. Sepertinya ada hal lain dalam mimpi yang baru kualami, namun yang bisa kuingat adalah cahaya benderang, rambut putih keperakan dan mata keemasan yang menusuk.

Aku menggeleng, mencoba menyingkirkan semua gambar-gambar mengerikan itu dari kepalaku. Dengan desahan berat aku menatap ke arah bulan yang berada di tengah lautan bintang yang berkelip-kelip, mencoba untuk mengembalikan ketengananku yang sepertinya baru terbang keluar dari jendela dan ikut menari bersama dengan ranting-ranting dalam angin yang berhembus lembut.

Mimpi tadi mengingatkanku, Syaoran tadi membawakan buku cerita bergambar untukku. Kedengaran kekanak-kanakkan memang, tetapi aku menyukainya, apalagi buku itu adalah hadiah dari Syaoran…

Aku membuka laci meja kecil disamping kasur rumah sakit yang kutempati dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dengan sampul tebal. Bagian depannya digambari gambar seekor beruang kecil berbulu coklat yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah rumah kayu ditengah hutan. Disampingnya ada seorang gadis pirang membawa sepasang sepatu, tampak senang menggandeng tangan si beruang. Gambar itu tampak cerah dan manis dengan gambar yang sepertinya dibuat dari pensil warna.

Tanpa terasa aku tersenyum hanya dengan menatap sampul buku itu dan kehangatan seakan mengusir semua kegelisahan dan kekosongan yang tadinya bersarang di dalam hatiku. Aku segera membuka halaman pertama buku itu dengan semangat. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya dalam kamar ini adalah bulan yang sepertinya masih nyaman di tempatnya di dalam lukisan abadi langit, cahayanya yang temaram mungkin akan merusak mataku bila aku membaca dengan cahaya minim seperti ini, tetapi aku tidak peduli.

Seperti yang kuduga, buku itu sangat bagus, penuh dongeng-dongeng yang kaya nasehat. Namun cerita yang paling membekas dalam hatiku adalah sebuah cerita tentang sebongkah batu dan setanngkai bunga.

Cerita itu menceritakan tentang sebongkah baatu hitam kuat yang dibuang dari Surga ke sebuah jurang yang dalam dan tidak terjmah karena batu itu memiliki ketidak sempurnaan. Dalam keputusasaannya, sang batu bertemu dengan bunga beracun yang tumbuh di dasar jurang itu, sendirian, tanpa teman dan terbuang. Dengan cepat mereka menjadi teman, setiap hari sang Batu membawakan air untuk sang Bunga, dan sang Bunga merasa terharu dengan kebaikan sang Batu. Maka ia memberi tau sahabatnya bahwa bila air matanya menyentuh permukaan sang batu, sang Batu akan menjadi sempurna dan bisa kembali ke surga.

Meskipun begitu, sang Batu sudah merasa senang dan ia tidak ingin menjadi sempurna, ketidak sempurnaannya adalah ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan tulus dan kesetiaan yang sangat besar. Sang Batu telah jatuh cinta pada sang bunga yang cantik. Suatu hari sang batu menemukan sebuah kelopak bunga yang bening dan cantik seperti kristal di aliran sungai. Kelopak itu persis seperti milik sang Bunga, maka sang Batu membawanya kembali dan memngembalikan kelopak yang cantik itu pada sang Bunga. Begitu kelopak yang ditemukan sang batu kembali pada sang Bunga, sang Bunga veruah menjadi seorang dewi yang cantik yang ternyata dikutuk oleh seorang penyihir jahat. Sang Bunga—yang sebenarnya ternyata adalah seorang dewi—membawa sang Batu bersamanya dan merubahnya menjadi manusia. Lalu mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Entah kenapa cerita itu seakan terpaku kedalam hatiku seakan aku seharusnya sudah mengetahui cerita itu bahkan sejak dulu. Mungkin aku sudah pernah mendengar cerita ini sebelumnya? Aku tidak tau.

Aku mengembalikan buku itu kedalam laci dan mengambil posisi tidur. Mataku mulai terasa berat dan tangan-tangan mimpi memberiku sayap untuk terbang ke dunia mereka yang belum pernah dijelajahi oleh siapapun sebelumnya. Aku menyerah dan membiarkan sayap-sayap itu membawaku terbang…

Suara-suara lembut seperti bisikan membangunkanku dari tidur tak bermimpi yang sangat kusyukuri. Aku perlahan membuka mataku yang terasa berat dan seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin memaksa mataku tetap tertutup. Aku menggosokan punggung tanganku ke mataku untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu sekaligus agar mataku yang terasa gatal bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi, bukan hanya titik-titik warna yang saling menyatu tidak keruan dan terus berputar-putar. Aneh, aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya…

Akhirnya warna-warna yang membingungkan itu berhenti berputar dan pandanganku mulai menajam. Aku sekarang bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan nada berdebat namun suara mereka hanya berupa bisikan. Mungkin mereka tidak ingin membangunkanku.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Kurogane-san! Pasti ada jalan lain! Ini tidak mungkin berakhir seperti itu!" api kemarahan membara di wajah sang pemuda, Syaoran. Gambar-gambar mengerikan dari mimpi semalam mulai memenuhi kepalaku dengan kengeriannya. Syaoran, pedang, api, darah, darah dan darah. Aku berusaha menghilangkan semua gambar-gambar itu dengan menutup mataku dan berusaha mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Syaoran dan Kurogane-san.

"Maaf, nak. Aku sudah berusaha keras, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil." Entah kenapa bulu kudukku meremang seakan ada dua pasang mata yang memandangku dengan sebegitu fokusnya.

"Tidak… tidak… pasti ada jalan lain… kumohon Kurogane-san… kumohon…" nada Syaoran mulai berubah menjadi sedih dan aku sangat terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar Syaoran -Syaoran-KU- seakan nyaris terisak. Sebuah desahan napas yang berat dan kelelahan terdengar sangat keras di ruangan yang nyaris kosong dari suara-suara.

"Baiklah nak… aku akan berusaha semampuku." Merasakan pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai, aku kembali membuka mataku untuk mendapati Syaoran yang mengenakan T-shirt hijau mint dengan warna coklat diujungnya dan celana jins biru gelap. Kepalanya tertunduk, bahunya gemetar seakan menahan sesuatu dan jari-jarinya mengepal disisinya. Kurogane-san sendiri tak terlihat lebih baik. Kantung hitam dibawah matanya mennunjukkan bahwa ia tidak beristirahat untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kelelahan tampak jelas di wajahnya yang tampan dan di mata merahnya yang kehilangan aura menusuknya, sekarang tampak ada keputusasaan, hal yang jarang sekali terjadi pada Kurogane-san, di dalam mata merah itu. Salah satu tangannya berada di pundak Syaoran seperti berusaha untuk menghibur Syaoran.

Atmosfer dikamar ini sangat tebal dan berat. Itulah hal yang kusadari saat aku menggosokan punggung tanganku ke mata sekali lagi.

"Syaoran?" panggilku pelan dari tempatku berbaring. Syaoran mengangkat wajahnya lagi dengan cepat sampai aku yakin dia seharusnya merasa pusing. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Senyum yang tidak menyentuh mata coklat yang kucintai itu.

"Hime, kau sudah bangun!" Syaoran menghampiriku dengan keceriaan yang dibuat-buat. Aku tidak mengerti... Aku menaruh tanganku di pipinya yang hangat dan Syaoran tampak terkejut dan wajahnya mulai berubah merah.

"Syaoran tidak seperti biasanya... ada masalah apa?" tanyaku lembut. Apapun itu, pasti membuat Syaoran sangat gundah. Emosi berlarian di dalam matanya yang indah tetapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun selain senyuman. Poker Face.

"Ah, Hime ini ada-ada saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Hime sendiri bagaimana? Apa Hime masih pusing? Masih ngantuk? Mau tidur lagi?" Tipikal Syaoran, selalu saja bertanya tentang keadaanku meskipun dia tau aku baik, dan selalu sukses membuatku tertawa kecil. Aku hanya menyadari kalau Kurogane-san keluar dengan wajah merah namun tidak memperdulikannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Syaoran. Malah seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Syaoran sudah sarapan belum? Tadi malam tidur nyenyak? Tidak flu kan?" balasku dan Syaoran hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hime lapar tidak? Apa sebaiknya kubawakan makanan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tersenyum dan mengganguk. Syaoran mencium keningku dengan lembut, gesture kasih sayang yang biasa dilakukan ayahku... atau Kurogane-san kepada Fai-san. Sontak wajahku berubah merah. Memang sehrusnya ciuman itu hanya dimaksudkan sebagai tanda sayang, tetapi aku tdak mampu menahan diri untuk berharap lebih. Syaoran tersenyum kepadaku dan berjalan keluar untuk mengambil makanan yang tadi ia tawarkan dan meninggalkanku di kamar.

Aku bangkit berdiri dari kasur yang empuk dan hangat. Rasanya aku seperti akan jatuh pada saat aku bangkit berdiri, namun aku tidak memperdulikannya dan berjalan ke jendela besar disamping ruangan. Aku membuka gorden putih yang dipasang disana untuk menjaga cahaya matahari tidak masuk. Cahaya matahari pagi yang cerah masuk dan menghangatkan tubuhku yang terasa dingin dan membuat hatiku terasa lebih ringan saat seekor burung kuning pucat hinggap di ambang jendela dan mematuki kaca dengan paruhnya yang berwarna krem lembut. Aku membuka jendela itu dan membiarkan burung itu hinggap di pundakku dan mematuki daun telingaku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Tanpopo." Aku mengelus kepala kecil burung itu dan merasakan teksturnya yang lembut dibawah jariku. Tanpopo memang sering datang dan selalu menghiburku saat tidak ada Syaoran, Tomoyo atau Kurogane-san menemaniku disini. Dengan Tanpopo yang bernyanyi riang di jemariku, aku merasa lebih baikan.

Aku memandang langit biru yang cerah yang mengingatkanku pada orang yang kucintai.

"Kakak..." bisikku pelan "Jika kau mendengar ini, ketahuilah, aku masih ingat dan masih mencintai kalian berdua"

* * *

Oke deh... gitu ajah. Sampai ketemu lagi!

-Eve


End file.
